Squad Zero: Last Wish
by Ginya327
Summary: Shortly after defeting Aizen and his followers Chi, Tora, Tenshi, and Cara return to the Seiretei with their new boyfriends. With the world safe once more Squad Zero continue their usual routine, until mean words start to escape the lips of their kind owners. Is the Seiretei safe or did Squad Zero leave danger in the human world, danger that Aizen had placed there before his death?
1. Chapter 1: Chi is Bored

_Original Story by: Queenofcrack97_

Chapter 1: Chi is Bored

Chi never got bored… EVER, so today was weird. Chi sat in the barracks of Squad Zero screaming at the top of her lungs, hoping someone would at least give her something to do. But everyone was afraid to go near her, because this was the first time she had ever been bored and all of them, even her boyfriend Toushiro, were afraid of what she might do if they showed up in the barracks. So the entire Seireitei had to deal with the shrilling voice of the hyperactive Shinigami.

Then he showed up, he had bright orange hair and hazel eyes, most of Squad Zero called him Strawberry.

He arrived about six hours after Chi got bored, and just about every single Shinigami in the Seireitei were on their knees begging and pleading for one of the members in Squad Zero to go shut… Her… UP.

"Hey guys where's the screaming coming from and why are none of you getting rid of it? Is it to dangerous to get near or are you guys to weak and need a hero," said the Substitute Soul Reaper propping his sword on his shoulders.

A blue haired kitty like boy spit out, "I'd like to see you try and take her on Subby."

"Her," asked the Shinigami.

"Yeah Ichigo, Chi has been screaming like this for six hours," said Rukia as she walked by.

"What?! Why has no one stopped her and how is it possible for her to have been screaming for six hours," asked Ichigo.

Tora just shrugged and said, "This is the first time she has ever done something like this it's as if she is bored, and we are all afraid of… well her. Even Tenshi and Toushiro don't even dare go near the place, so we naturally stay away too."

Ichigo just stared at them with utter disgust. "Goes to show what good friends you are," he said before flash stepping his way to the Squad Zero barracks.

Cara, Tora, Gin, and Grimmjow all continued to stand there as he left, even though Grimmjow probably wanted to beat up Ichigo for his insult, he remand, to afraid to face the Howler (the nickname he gave Chi ever since she got bored).

When Ichigo walked into the room Chi was in she instantly stopped screaming.

"Ichigo you don't know how glad I am to see you! There is never a dull moment when you're around," shouted Chi with great joy while jumping on top of Ichigo.

Though the scream echoed throughout the Seireitei for a few minutes after all was quiet once more, but before any one was going to celebrate they would have to make absolutely sure she was done.

Toushio hearing the scream end decided to go see why his girlfriend had finally stopped screaming.


	2. Chapter 2: Ball of Green Light

Chapter 2: Ball of Green Light

As Chi landed on Ichigo he collapsed to the floor with a loud thump.

Ichigo said, finally catching his breath, "Hi Chi nice to see that you voice is still as loud as ever."

"Oh Ichigo I was so bored and then you showed up, bringing fun back into this day," said Chi with a humongous grin on her face.

"Glad I could help," said Ichigo while trying not to eat her hair, for the long honey-brown hair was in his face.

Chi flipped all of her hair to one side of her head so she could see Ichigo's face and with a smile asked, "So what brings you to the Seireitei today?"

"I was following a small green ball of light around and when I followed it through some kind of portal ending up here. If you want you can help me find it here in the Soul Society," said Ichigo sitting up.

Still sitting on Ichigo's lap Chi said, "A green ball of light… where have I heard that before...," she muttered a few more things to her-self before looking at Ichigo and saying, "Oh No! Ichigo your noise is bleeding! Here let me help you!"

Ichigo put his hand up to his noise to feel a warm, sticky liquid. He pulled his hand away to look at it and saw that Chi was right his noise was bleeding.

Chi had pull from her pocket a light pink hankie and placed it under his noise to catch any more blood that came out.

Ichigo took the hankie out of her hand and held it there under his noise.

Chi's hand hovered near his face as she looked worryingly into Ichigo's hazel eyes; she combed his hair away from his eyes with her fingers and said, "I'm so sorry. I did this, didn't I?"

"Chi what are you doing," said the voice of a concerned man.

Chi turned around, now sitting on the floor, to see the white hair and teal eyes of her boyfriend.

"Oh Toushio! You came too. This is going to be so much fun we can all go look for the green ball of light," said Chi with a smile.

"Why would I want to do that… with you… the girl that clings to her father when she's afraid, goes to her mother for advice, always looks to brother for a helping hand, and when she needs a good laugh turns to her friends. Everyone is her best friend and so she completely ignores her boyfriend. You don't need me… you have Ichigo, he's around less than me and you have a longer conversation with him in five minutes, then you have had with me in two weeks," snapped Toushiro before leaving the room.

Chi followed after him into the lobby, where she got in front of him and said holding his hands in hers with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to ignore you. You just seemed so busy and I didn't want to bother you."

Toushiro yanked his hands out of hers and coldly stared at her, she stepped back from him in fright tears forming in her eyes.

Seeing her face he said, "Why don't you go find one of your good friends. YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A NUSINS WHEN YOU'RE NOT FIGHTING! SO GO GET SOME TRAINING OR SOMETHING!"

His last words cut through Chi like a dozen knifes, tear flowed hard and fast.

She couldn't say anything, he had never been mean to anyone but traitors, all she could do was run and hope it was a bad dream.

As she ran she met up with the other members of Squad Zero.

Cara grabbed her wrist and asked, "What's wrong Chi?"

But Chi didn't answer all she did was round-house kick Cara in the face and run off.

Tenshi stopped Tora from going after her and turned to Ichigo, "What happened?"


	3. Chapter 3: Capture

Chapter 3: Capture

"Hey don't look at me he's the one who mad her cry," said Ichigo pointing at Toushiro, who walked out of the barracks holding his head.

Tora grabs the collar of Toushiro's coat and says, "What did you say that made Chi cry."

"Hey now Tora I have no idea what's going on, one minute I'm walking to Chi's office, and the next minute I'm in the lobby, and Chi is crying ,and running away from me. Plus I now have a big headache," said Toushiro, hoping Tora won't kill him.

"Tora put him down he didn't do it. At least not on proposes, but who would want to break Chi's heart," said Tenshi.

"I don't know, but that's the first time Chi has ever done something like this," said Cara rubbing the part of her face Chi kicked.

"What do you think Ichigo? Ichigo…" asked Grimmjow, but Ichigo was gone.

"I wonder where he wondered off to," Gin thought aloud.

"He probably saw that something was not right and went looking for Chi," said Ulquiorra looking toward Chi's Cherry Blossom garden.

In the garden Chi sat in one of the trees crying extensively, when suddenly a voice echoed through the garden, "Come now Chi, there is no need to be sad, I will always be right here by your side."

"Who said that? Where are you? Show your-self," asked Chi jumping off the tree limb and pulling out a dagger. Suddenly a figure appeared before her dressed in a captain's coat and Shinigami uniform.

Chi gasped as she recognized the man standing before her, "You! But you're supposed to be dead!"

"Oh but I am," said the figure before her.

"Then why do you stand before me and what do you want," Chi asked the apparition before her.

"All in good time may dear, but for now I need YOU," answered the man as he lunged at her.

Chi was not prepared for what happened next and fell down only to open her eyes to see she was in a very familiar place, a place she hoped she would never see again, Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo arrived in the Cherry Blossom garden just in time to see Chi swallowed by the green ball of light and disappear, "CHI! No where did you go!" Shortly after that Tenshi, Tora, Cara, Ulquiorra, Gin, Grimmjow, and Toushiro showed up and questioned Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo did she run away from you crying too," said Grimmjow laughing, "Maybe your too ugly for her."

Cara smacked him upside the head and said, "This is not the time to be laughing Grimmjow, Chi might be in serious danger."

"She's right we need to focus on the task at hand. So Ichigo tell what you saw and why you're freaking out," said Tora looking to Ichigo.

"Well…." Started Ichigo as he told them how he would often meet up with Chi in this garden so decided to look here first. He also informed them how he saw the same green ball of light that he had been following all over the human world and what brought him here swallow Chi than disappear without a trace.

"This is not good how are we supposed to find Chi now," said Cara looking to Tenshi for the answer.

"My Zanpakuto can track other Zanpakutos when they are used or in spirit form so if Chi used Hyperactive we'll be able to find her," said Tenshi pulling out one of her 5 Zanpakutos.

"Ummmmmm…" started Ichigo, but Cara cut him off saying, "Yeah she always uses Hyperactive."

So Tenshi used her Zanpakuto and then stopped short of where Chi disappeared and said, "Impossible there are no signs that Chi even unsheathed Hyperactive, but there are signs of… NO it can't be…. He's dead!"


End file.
